


Not In That Way

by Istoleakuseyebrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoleakuseyebrows/pseuds/Istoleakuseyebrows
Summary: How feeling someone with the whole existence can be expressed in the words.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Not In That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favourite songs I enjoy performing and just listening to - “Not In That Way” by Sam Smith. Writing a fanfiction about IwaOi with the help of the song seemed as a perfect combination. After all the iwaoi fanfictions are the definition of angst.

“

“And I hate to say I love you  
When it’s so hard for me  
And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don’t want me”

Turning point was meeting you, a brown haired person with their own separate universe. You let me in and have never given a reason to leave. In return I called this place “home”.

“I’d never ask you cause deep down  
I’m certain I know what you’d say  
You’d say I’m sorry, believe me  
I love you but not in that way”

One day with you equals thousands of happy moments with others. Imagining seconds, minutes, hours of you not being around - hurts. Imagining days, weeks,  
months without you - kills me. 

“And I hate to say I need you  
I’m so reliant  
I’m so dependent  
I’m such a fool”

Only your smile manages to fill me with bittersweetness. Yes, I am selfish. When it comes to you. Logical thinking? Useless. It won’t calm me down nor convince me. I’d like to listen nonstop to the chaotic thoughts dwelling in your heart. Unfortunately, even you have the limits. Hahaha...

“When you are not there  
I find myself singing the blues  
Can’t bear  
Can’t face the truth”

Reality - a torture and a gift in one. The never ending fears chasing you, stopping you from being with the beloved one. Constantly. Being ready to throw away the past, the present and the future. For you. You do a “foolish” thing. To feel, to explore something new. Then we forget, it didn’t happen. Nothing did.

“You will never know that feeling  
You will never through these eyes”

Under the sky, that shelters millions, i chose you as my person. Only your long ass talks about aliens are bearable. Your foolish theories too. Those stupid jokes of yours, they make me feel alive. 

“I’d never ask you  
‘Cause deep down I’m certain I know what  
you’d say  
You’d say I’m sorry  
Believe me  
I love you  
But not in that way  
You’d say I’m sorry  
Believe me  
I love you  
But not in that way”

everything you are not doesn’t exist.”


End file.
